


Accidentally In Love (Chinese translation)

by Niallerandthepotatoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niallerandthepotatoes/pseuds/Niallerandthepotatoes
Summary: Louis带着要命的宿醉以及一张和他之前从未见过的一个人的结婚证书醒来。





	Accidentally In Love (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924755) by [Star55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55). 



> Hi:) 这里青草  
> 感谢七七的校对(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

Louis百分之一百确定他正在经历所有陈词滥调所描述的宿醉。发作的头疼，搅动的胃，敏感的眼睛——所有这些。他在经历所有这些，感觉太不好了。

Louis呻吟着试图张开他的左眼一点。即使这样也非常痛苦。他快速闭上眼睛，躲避房间里的亮光。他昨晚进房间或什么事后一定忘记了关上百叶窗。 他甚至不记得回家了。他只希望他没有像其他几次那样让自己太尴尬。

一声呻吟贯穿了房间，Louis花了好一会儿才意识到这呻吟不是来自于他自己。他微微皱了皱眉，即使这样也很疼痛，一切都很疼痛，他不得不惊奇他昨晚喝了多少。也许他该限制一下自己了，但又觉得无所谓。因为他从心里知道他是故意想喝的，以此来补偿自己年轻时候没酒喝的日子。他又呻吟了一下，他居然已经25岁了，时间到底都哪去了 ？

Louis又听见了一声呻吟，他突然张开了双眼。当然，他立刻就后悔了，刺眼的光线直直的扎进他的瞳孔，让一切更痛苦一百倍。他慢慢转过了头，有个身体躺在他身边的床上。他能看见的就是一团棕色的卷发从毯子上面伸出来。

“Fuck，”他身边的人含糊地说，在Louis听起来就像是刺耳的号角一般。

Louis又花了一会儿才意识到他在被子下完全裸着，而且看起来坐在他旁边的人也是裸着的。嗯，至少他希望他很开心。很遗憾他什么都不记得了，尤其是另一个人转过来看着他的时候。

“Oops，”这个陌生人说，脸上有内疚的表情，像是对他的咒骂或是经常宿醉感到烦恼。

“Hi，”Louis点点头说。他也后悔了。他紧紧闭上眼，希望头疼能好些。在那个陌生人下床的时候床左右晃动着。他离开房间时，有轻轻的脚步声，Louis好奇他要去哪里。他甚至不确定昨晚他们回来时他有没有带他参观过他的公寓。

“这里。”过了一会儿那个声音回来了，Louis眯眼看着他。他一脸担忧地看着Louis，向他递出了一杯水。

“谢谢，”Louis说，慢慢坐了起来。他伸手接过杯子并拿了那个人另一只手里的两片扑热息痛，用一整杯水吞了下去。

“所以，”那个人说，“我不清楚你怎么样但是我完全不知道你是谁？”

Louis叹了口气。“我也不知道，”他回答。“我是Louis。”

“Harry。”他笑起来很好看，Louis边这样想边把杯子放下。“不确定你是否知道你在哪里，但是我们在我的公寓。”

“Oh。”Louis稍稍环视了下房间，意识到是的，他绝对不在他公寓里的卧室里。不一会儿，他的视线穿过房间，穿梭到挂在墙上贴满了照片的软木板上，再到绝对没有百叶窗的大窗户，这使得太多阳光进入了房间，Louis可怜的宿醉受不了。他的视线回到Harry身上，看着他微红的脸，惊人的绿眼睛，和他乱乱的卷发，Louis可以肯定他昨晚有把手放在那里。“Shit，”他说，咬着他的嘴唇，奇怪的是，Harry做了同样的事。“我甚至不记得我们昨晚做爱了没有。”

“Oh，我们有，”Harry立即回答，“我们当然有。”

“Oh，”Louis回答，“嗯，做得还好吗？”

“从你脖子上的吻痕来看，我会说非常好。”Harry回答，“另外，我已经在地上找到两个避孕套包装了。”

Louis笑了。好吧，尽管他不记得了，他还是很高兴知道他有一场很好的性爱。当Harry转过身时，他只穿了一条黑色内裤，Louis忍不住后悔他不记得了的事实。他想知道他要是回去前问Harry再来一次是不是太不要脸了。

Louis一般不会在一夜情后还和那个人呆一个晚上。一般性爱部分一结束他就走了。否则太尴尬了。至少过去一直是这样的。

Louis伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，在床上坐了起来。由于扑热息痛，他感觉他的头疼随着时间好些了。真希望现在能吃到一份美味的英式早餐，或者至少吃些煎蛋培根 。他在床边晃了晃腿，然后伸手从地上捡起他的内裤。当他穿好内裤，伸手捡起他的衬衫时，，他注意到有一张折叠的纸在衬衫下面。他把它捡了起来，好奇充满了他的内心。

当他仔细看了内容，他的心一紧，重重地坐在了床上。

他结婚了。结婚了。

根据还在他手里的纸张，他和Harry，他刚刚遇到的一个人结婚了。好吧，明显不是刚刚遇到，他手里的纸张证明了他昨晚醉得有多厉害，但他不知道这人是谁，也不知道他怎么在遇到他后这么短的时间里和他结婚了。

哦不。他妈妈会杀了他的。

不是他没有自己的决定权，但是他妈妈会活剥了他的皮的。

Louis感到一阵恐慌，他把纸放在床上，匆忙地去拿他剩下的衣服。他快速地穿上牛仔裤，无视他的身体对于最轻微的动作的抗议。他的脑子里一直在重复同一个词。结婚，结婚，结婚。他结婚了。不，这一点也不好。

当Louis单脚跳着，试图穿上他的鞋子时，Harry手里拿着两个冒着蒸汽的马克杯回到了房间。

“Oh，”Harry说，声音有些伤心，让Louis停下了他正在做的看着Harry。他像只警惕的小兔子一样不知所措，头发朝不同方向伸展着，不过看起来很完美。他的声调软软的，但是有一点受伤，他的视线扫过Louis现在穿着衣服的身体。

“呃，”Louis清楚地说，“我……你还记得关于昨晚的任何事吗？”

Harry摇了摇头，使他的卷发掉到了眼前。他沉默地把一个马克杯递给了Louis，Louis不经思索地喝了一口。他想，这茶真好。

“实际上不，”Harry回答，“我只记得去了酒吧，我想我们在那里遇见的。”

“是的，”Louis叹了口气说，“那是我的生日派对。”

“Oh！”Harry振作精神说，“生日快乐。”

Louis虚弱地微笑了一下。“谢谢。”他又喝了一口拿在手里的茶，然后傻兮兮地看着无辜地躺在还没整理过的床上的那张纸。它一点也不无辜，Louis知道这一点，但是他忍不住盯着它看。Harry一定跟随着他的视线，因为一会儿后，Louis伸手试图阻止Harry，但是Harry的手臂该死的长，在Louis能够到前就吧那张纸拿在他手里了。

“Oh，”Harry重复，“好吧。”

Louis把他手里的马克杯抓得又紧了一点。“是的，”他说。

“好吧，”Harry又说了一遍，他轻轻地把纸放在床尾。“我猜取消是不可能的，因为我们已经完成了婚姻。”

“……完成了婚姻，”Louis回答，“天啊，我和某个小东西结婚了，不是吗？”

Harry微微笑了一下，又皱起了眉。Louis的心也沉了下去。“我们可以离婚，”Harry说，音调变得严厉。“留下你的电话，我会让我的家庭律师处理这件事。”

Louis定住了。他知道这非常傻，但是他对于Harry行为突然的变化感到有一点受伤。他只是点了点头，把空的马克杯放在他身后的床头柜上。他拿起一支笔，把他的电话号码潦草地写在了一张收据背面并把纸折叠起来。背对着Harry，他短暂地合上了眼睛，又紧紧地闭了一会儿，清空他的所有想法和感觉，然后他转身把纸递给Harry。

“我想我该走了，”他说。“谢谢你的茶。”他推开Harry走过去，在Harry能反应前就离开了他的公寓。

他走出去的时候正在下雪。他当然没有穿外套或其他什么，他甚至没有线索知道他到底在哪儿。他口袋里只有他没电了的手机，还有他的钱包，他很确定里面只有一张十英镑纸币了。Louis叹了口气，沿着街道走着，试图找到个可以表明他在哪儿的地方，然后他可以打电话找个人来接他。

这很傻。Louis知道这非常傻，但他忍不住对于Harry如此明显不想要他的事实感到有点伤心。

当然他不应该的——他们才刚刚遇见。好吧，从程序上来说是这样。不管怎样，他们不到二十四小时前才遇见，却不知怎么的在那点时间里确定结婚了。也许是一时兴起决定这么做的。这可能是个赌。

Louis只知道那是他的生日，他想要喝醉。Stan称它为他们提前的新年夜饮酒派对。为了让他们在新年夜时准备好喝一整夜的酒和搞破坏。可是现在，Louis不知道他要做什么。

Louis哼了一声，踢开了一颗在他路上的石头，然后走进了离他最近的咖啡馆。令他感激的是，里面很暖和。他走进去的时候抖掉了他外套上的雪，排在了相对较小的队伍里。他浏览着价目板，看看有没有什么他喜欢的，但是没有。他点了一杯约克郡茶，在墙边找了个空座位。这里可以看见外面的街道，Louis可以看见覆盖在地上的雪。他喝了口茶，想知道他距离他的公寓有多远。周围有一切看起来都不熟悉。通常这会让Louis感到兴奋，但在今天早上之后，这只让他感到讨厌。他只想回家，抱着他的猫，在电话上烦Zayn，直到他投降，带中餐来给Louis当晚餐。

他喝完茶后，Louis去柜台问他在哪里。他无视了对方对于这个问题挑起的眉毛，然后借了个电话。他借到的是咖啡馆的电话，他立刻拨了Zayn的号码，知道Zayn喝的没有他多，或者Stan，也许足够清醒，可以来接他。

令Louis感到安慰的是，Zayn二十分钟就后来了。

“你昨晚发生了什么？”他们离开时Zayn问。

“噢，你知道的，像往常一样，”Louis说，“喝醉了，遇到了一个人，结婚了。”

车突然加速前进了一阵，然后Zayn低声咒骂。“天啊，Lou，”他说，“你这人真是极端啊，不是吗？”

“Mmm，”Louis低哼，“好吧，无论如何我们要离婚。”

“……那你为什么对此听起来很失望？”Zayn问。他和他那讨厌的对于Louis和所有他在想的东西的洞察力真是讨厌。

Louis重重地叹了口气。“我不知道。”他诚实地回答。因为他不知道。这实在太傻了，Louis应该对于Harry想要离婚感到放心。他不知道在Harry提出建议的时候他为什么会那么烦恼。他们并不能解决这件事——他们甚至不知道对方。Louis连那场性爱都记不住了。而且在选择一个未来的丈夫时，他要考虑很多因素。他不能就和一个和他在床上处不来的人结婚，这不会发生的。

“Lou，”Zayn在他们转弯时问，“你还好吗？”

Louis又哼了一下，耸了耸肩。他从窗户看出去，好奇Harry现在在做什么。他是不是在给他的家庭律师打电话解决这件事。他好奇Harry的妈妈会对此说什么。

车上剩下的时间他们都保持安静，过了一会儿，他们到了Louis的公寓。Louis在把钥匙插进锁里开门的时候几乎没有注意到Zayn跟着他。他直接走向厨房来给自己做点吃的。厨房里真的没有什么可食用的东西了。他应该让Zayn在麦当劳或其他什么地方停下，他就可以随便买点讨厌的东西吃了。

他给自己和Zayn做了炒蛋，主要是作为自己脾气暴躁和让Zayn来接他的道歉。

“想要在床上抱抱吗？”Zayn在他们吃完后提议。Louis摇了摇头。

“最好不要，”他回答，“我现在已经结婚了。”

Zayn朝Louis扮了个鬼脸，站了起来，用手臂抱着Louis拥抱了他。“什么在烦恼你，Lou？”

Louis叹了口气，倒在沙发上。他把手臂放在眼睛前面，模糊地呻吟了一声。“  
我讨厌我自己，”他说，“我觉得当我结婚了，那就是了，你知道？但现在我和某个我都不知道的陌生人结婚了。这有点悲伤。”

Zayn用手安慰地拍了拍Louis的大腿，他的手很温暖。“朋友，”他慢慢地说，“你喝醉的时候可能会做更糟糕的事。你几乎每件事都做过了。这只是另一件要从名单上划去的事。”

Louis朝Zayn的头扔了个枕头，Zayn只是笑了笑。“我的妈妈会说什么？”

“不要告诉她？”

“Zayn，”Louis说。“这是妈妈。她知道我是不是在和她说谎。”

“如果你不告诉她，就不是说谎了。”Zayn简单地回答，“来吧，不要对此表现地这么怪异了。还有两天就到新年夜了，你那时不能再伤心了。不管有没有结婚，你都要来派对。”

\---

Louis期待下次见到Harry或听到他的消息是通过他的律师来安排离婚。他没有期待在森宝利（青草注：英国类似于沃尔玛的超市）推着一车酒精饮品和杂货时撞到Harry。他们羞怯地看了对方一眼，Louis因为Harry脸上的笑容感到很高兴。他的酒窝很深，深到Louis想拿它来吃东西。

他记起了那个晚上的一些部分，关于他喝醉然后和Harry结婚。他还记起了他们做爱的一些部分。他如果说他不想再来一次，他一定是在说谎。但是看起来Harry并没有相同的心态。

“你好吗？”Harry问道，天啊，这像是刚分手后遇到前任。这太尴尬了，Louis希望地上出现个洞让他跳下去。

“呃，”Louis说。

“抱歉，奇怪的问题，是吗？”Harry咬了咬嘴唇，他看起来非常讨人喜欢，Louis想把他按到墙边，不管不顾地和他亲热拥抱。

“是的，有一点，但没事。”Louis回答。他不希望让Harry觉得他和一个笨蛋结婚了。

“我最好走了，”Harry说，同时Louis说道：“你想来我的新年夜派对吗？”

他们都尴尬地笑了，Louis把手推车柄抓得又紧了一点。“我已经有计划了，抱歉。”Harry回答。他听起来挺伤心的，Louis觉得有什么。

“是的，你当然有了。愚蠢的问题。我就……再见，Harry。”说完，他推着他的手推车以最快的速度沿相反方向走了。这是我又一次尴尬的从harry身边逃开，他心想。如果他没有傻到在遇到那个人的同一天就和他结婚的话。Louis可以接受喝酒喝到酩酊大醉，也能接受和陌生人尴尬的一夜情，但这种情况远远地超出了他的控制范围。

他以他最快的速度离开了商店，开车回了家。当他停车时，他把他的头在方向盘上反复撞了好多下，直到他的视线有点眩晕了。

他甚至对于Harry可能对他有兴趣这个想法感到高兴，这真的太傻了。他们醉酒的经历还在他们的脑子里朦胧地出现。也许他该取消新年夜派对，回到唐卡斯特和他妈妈度过那个夜晚。

尽管这个主意听起来很吸引人，他逻辑上知道他的妈妈几秒内就会发现他和一个陌生人结婚了然后砍了他的头。最好还是不要捅马蜂窝了。

Louis把他的注意力都集中在了第二天，还有一点集中在了创造最好的派对。他把所有关于绿眼睛，卷发和酒窝的想法尽可能远地推出他的脑子。他也忽视了Zayn担心的视线。他要办一个最棒最酷的圣诞派对，并且忘记他已结婚了的事实一晚上。

自从他们在森保利尴尬的见面之后，Louis还没有收到Harry的消息，Louis想他的律师可能在休假或者什么，并不是他在乎，当然不是，Harry能处理的。无论如何，他百分之九十九确定他们的婚姻是Harry的错。不是他记起来了，当然不是。细节还有些模糊  
。他只记得在酒吧，之后突然结婚和亲吻Harry因为他值得所有。还有那场性爱。他记起了那场性爱。它实在是太美秒了。Louis甚至无法回忆以前还有过一次性爱感觉这么好。这不仅仅是那场性爱本身，是所有一切。Harry给他的抚摸与亲吻，看向他的表情，和他们温暖的拥抱，可以睡在彼此身边的踏实感。

Louis摇了摇头。他现在不能想那个。他的客人快要来了，而且他计划一个小时内完全喝醉。

显然他还不够醉，因为在十一点左右，他看到走进门的Harry……好吧，他不记得Harry的姓了，但是不管那是什么他都不会用的。他是一个Tomlinson而且他为此很骄傲。Harry需要处理它，如果他想和Louis结婚的话。

他也许有一点醉了。

当Louis看到那一头卷发向着人群中移动时，他皱了皱眉，Louis想要垫脚看看是谁，但是他的视线没法穿透他公寓里众多的人。

“如果你在皱眉，那你还不够醉，”一会儿后Zayn出现在了Louis身边说道，“来，再多喝点。”

Louis接过饮料，叹了口气。他看不到Harry漂亮的头发了。“我的丈夫在这里。”

“什么？”Zayn说，差点摔掉了手里的饮料。Louis很感激他没有掉。他的公寓已经一团糟了。他很肯定明天早上清理的时候不会开心的。他想Zayn雇了个清洁队但是现在他记不清楚了。他有一点醉了。

“我的丈夫，”Louis回答。“如果他以为我会冠他的姓，我可和他有帐可算了！”

“Lou……Lou，你们要离婚，记得吗？”Zayn提醒。

Louis发怒了。“我要去告诉他他不受欢迎。”他说，并喝了一大口饮料。他从他靠着的柜台走开，好的，他也许不只是一点点醉了。他摇晃了一下，但是还是在人群中找到了路走过去。

一会儿后，Louis瞥见了Harry的头发，但是被从后面撞了一下，导致他的视线移动了，也看不见Harry了。

“Louis！”Stan把一条手臂搭在Louis肩上向他喊道，“快到午夜了，朋友，你该告诉大家了。”

Louis点了点头。Stan是对的。他找了个椅子站上去，向人们大声叫喊。他应该早点想到站在什么东西上的，站这么高他可以看见更多人。“还有十五分钟就到午夜了，你们这些喝醉的傻瓜们，去找一个可以在午夜温暖你的人吧。”

所有人欢呼起来，Louis看到Harry穿过房间。他跳下椅子，摇晃了一下，然后走向他最后看到Harry的地方。又过了一会儿，他终于到了Harry那儿，他给了一个正在用手摩擦Harry手臂的女孩一个毁灭性的眼神，她离开了。好的。Harry是他的丈夫。她怎么敢。

“Hi，”Louis愚蠢地说，“所以，你最终还是来了？”

Harry咬了下他的嘴唇。“这是我受到邀请的派对，”他把饮料从一只手移到另一只手回答，“我的朋友Niall邀请我的。”

“等等，Niall指的是我的Niall吗？”Louis问，试图理清脑子里的迷雾。

“我不知道，”Harry耸了耸肩回答。“他是爱尔兰人，你的Niall是爱尔兰人吗？”

“最爱尔兰的一个人，”Louis点了点头回答，“他是我最好的朋友的男朋友。”

“那你就是Niall有时会说到的Louis，”Harry说，他漂亮的嘴唇露出了一个微笑。Louis已经想要亲他了。

“我已经想要亲你了，”一会儿后Louis说，好吧，他不该说的但是不知怎的，“你为什么不亲我？”

“Lou……”Harry温柔地说，他靠近了一点。“我不想在你醉的时候亲你。上次发生时我们结婚了。”

“好吧，但我们不能再结一次婚了，”Louis回答，“我们已经结了婚了。”Harry的嘴唇粉粉的，很迷人，Louis没法把他的视线从那里移开。“我不停地想你，”他承认，“那个早上之后……一切都错了。我想再亲你一次。”

Harry叹了口气，有人开始从十倒数，他们的头突然靠近。Louis和Harry视线交错，几秒之后，数到三的时候，Harry向前倾，亲上了Louis的嘴唇。Louis融化在了接触中，尽最大努力抱着Harry并拿着饮料不要掉了。他们亲吻了更长一会儿，Harry的嘴唇就像他的饮料一样甜，Louis永远无法满足。他靠得更近，有呻吟从Louis也不知道是他自己还是Harry嘴里传出，不过他也不在乎。

“是的，这很棒，”他们停下亲吻后Louis说。Harry笑了，又快速亲吻了他的嘴一下。“我们该维持婚姻。”

“什么？”Harry问，后退了一点点以便看着他的眼睛。

Louis点了点头。“我们该维持婚姻，”他重复，“因为我想和你约会，Harry……等等，我不知道你的性。”

“是Styles，”Harry回答，“写在结婚证书上了。”

“是的，你当然要用我的姓，”Louis评论，Harry只是笑了，眼睛微微眯起。是的，Louis无疑爱上他了。“你说呢？”

“维持婚姻？”Harry重复，Louis急切地点了点头。“好，好的。Harry Tomlinson听起来挺好的。”Louis朝他微笑了，用手臂抱住Harry，把他拖过来再次亲吻。他是正确的，Harry Tomlinson确实听起来挺好的。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo或者评论一下吧(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))也欢迎去给原文送kudos(●°u°●) 」


End file.
